User talk:UERD
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SSV Normandy SR-2 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 06:24, January 31, 2010 I've confirmed by testing that you can do TWO missions after acquiring Legion You undid my edit on how Shepard can do Tali's loyalty mission AFTER acquiring Legion. I've confirmed by testing that you can actually do TWO missions after acquiring Legion *provided* you don't talk to Legion (to acquire its loyalty mission) right after you acquire it. So, you can: *acquire legion --> do Tali's mission (or any mission, for that matter) --> talk to Legion about its loyalty mission --> do Legion's loyalty mission --> the next you access the galactic map, you will be prompted to use the shuttle, or *acquire legion --> do Tali's mission (or any mission, for that matter) --> do another mission --> Kelly warns you that Legion wants to tak to you --> talk to Legion about its loyalty mission --> you try to access the galactic map but gets prompted to use shuttle, or *acquire legion --> do Tali's mission (or any mission, for that matter) --> do another mission --> Kelly warns you that Legion wants to tak to you --> ignore Kelly --> try to access the galactic map but gets prompted to use shuttle (in which case EDI will warn you again that Legion wants to talk to you after the Collectors boarded Normandy). I think that *at least* the walkthrough should inform that Shepard has the option to do TWO missions after the Reaper IFF episode. I'm open to opinions. Braveangel 21:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 07:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Voting has begun on the project. If you have a preference for how the template should look on implementation, please indicate it on the project page. Thanks, I appreciate your input. :) -- Dammej (talk) 05:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC)